A New love
by Animee Lover
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have always been just teacher and student, right? But a stirring of new feelings will change everything. Can they resist eachother? KakaSaku. My first story. One-Shot, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 1: First touch**

Sakura closed the cover of a heavy medical book. _Becoming a top medical ninja sure is a lot of work, _she thought to herself with a sigh.

She leaned back in her chair and mentally added, _but it will be worth it when I'm as good as Lady Tsunade._ She absentmindedly fanned herself with her hand. _It sure is hot today._

Sweat trickled down her back making her uniform stick to the curves of he body.

She leaned over her desk and began gathering her things when there was a knock on the open door.

"Working hard?" Kakashi leaned lazily against the door frame.

His eyes traced the outline of her uniform. The damp material hugged her curves. Drawing attention to her body, kept firm from hours of training.

Sakura looked up. " Oh, hi Kakashi Sensi." her voice sounded surprised. " What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just finishing up with the Hokage. So you could say I was in the neighborhood." His voice was playful. Quickly he added, " Sakura, you haven't been my student for a while now. You don't have to call me Sensi." His mask hid a smile.

Sakura blushed as she pushed a strand of loose hair from her face.

"Oh, sorry Kakashi." Her voice was quiet. To herself she added, _Hmmm...Kakashi I like the sound of that._

Her blush deepened and the looked away.

"Don't worry about it" he told he with a wink. "I was just about to grab a bite to eat, would you like to join me?"

She perked up her green eyes sparkling. "Sure, sounds great." The way she looked at him made his knees go week.

His heart was pounding so loudly he thought she must be able to hear it. His insides were nervous, but his outward appearance reflected only a cool and calm demeanor.

They walked through the village in route to a quiet restaurant. Kakashi had decided to avoid the ramen shop. He didn't want to risk running into Naruto and having the whole evening ruined.

They entered the uncrowded room and took seats at the rear of the building.

Kakashi's mind was racing. The soft lighting made Sakura even more irresistible. His thoughts wandered to the first time he saw Sakura in any way other than his student.

(flashback)

They had been out on assignment. Naruto was off chasing after Sasuke, so it was just the two of them. They had just obtained the document required to complete their mission and set out on the two day journey home.

While Kakashi was setting up camp, Sakura slipped off into the woods. When he had finished he began looking around for his missing comrade.

He stumbled upon a hidden stream, stopping just in time to keep himself concealed behind a large bush. Just ahead of him a beautiful young woman stood naked, bathing in the water.

Suddenly he realized the naked maiden was Sakura! He knew he should look away, but his gaze was fixed. When did Sakura turn into such a woman!

He stood mesmerized for what seemed like hours, then as she turned to get out, he fled back to camp. He had never let her know what he had seen that evening. But now every time he saw her his head was filled with images of her naked body, and the things he wanted to do to her.

(End flashback)

A waiter setting their food down drew him from his thoughts. Sakura mindlessly pushed the food around her plate.

"So I see lady Tsunade has really been keeping you busy lately." Kakashi looked expectantly for Sakura's reply.

"Uh huh" Sakura was obviously distracted.

"Uh, earth to Sakura" Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face.

She looked up at him a little puzzled. "Oh, sorry."

Kakashi Sighed, " You were thinking about Sasuke weren't you? Look Sakura, he made the decision to leave, even you couldn't stop him."

Sakura flashed a bit of hurt in her eyes, but he continued.

"You need to accept that he is never coming back!" He stopped himself feeling the blood rise to his face.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "You owe it to yourself to move on and find someone new."

She saw concern and earnestness in his smile that made her blush.

"Thanks Kakashi." She gave him a half hearted smile and they ate their meal in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 2: Kiss Me**

Sakura stood outside shyly looking down at her feet. Kakashi exited the restaurant silently appearing at her side. She nodded and prepared to make her leave when Kakashi grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Sakura, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Spotting the confused look on her face he quickly added, " I want to talk to you about something."He smiled at her.

Inside he mentally kicked himself,_ get it together Kakashi, you're a ninja for crying out load. So try to act like one!_

"Sure." Sakura's voice penetrated his thoughts. "A walk would be nice."

The walk was pleasant. The setting sun cast beautiful rays of gold and red on the entire village. The wind was blowing softly and it had cooled down a little. They walked through the park, passing several benches. The village was surprisingly peaceful.

They enjoyed the scenery in silence till Sakura interrupted, "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

She didn't notice that Kakashi had been starring at her. Longing deep in his eyes. Her voice startled him out of his trance.

"Yes...Yes I did. Lets sit down." He indicated the benches and lead her over to one secluded by trees.

She sat with the delicacy of a flower. Kakashi breathed deeply before sitting beside her.

Sakura touched her hair nervously while keeping her eyes on the ground.

Kakashi reached for her and placed his hand softly under her chin. Gently her lifted her head till their eyes locked.

"Sakura." he spoke softly. "I was serious about what I said earlier."

Sakura's lips were trembling.

"You should move on, and see whats right in front of you."

Her heart was pounding. Sakura found it was difficult to breath.

Lovingly he touched her face, brushing aside stray hairs with his fingers. He carefully pulled down his mask revealing the most beautiful face Sakura had ever seen. He leaned in closely, she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin.

Then he kissed her. Soft and gentle at first, then passionately.

Her first thought was to pull away, but his kiss felt so good. She relaxed her body and allowed herself to be held tightly in his arms.

Several moments passed before they broke their embrace. Sakura's head was swimming, she couldn't think. Kakashi was looking at her in a way he never had before. There was a desire in his eyes that made her nervous.

She stood up abruptly, " I should go."

"Sakura wait." Kakashi's voice was pleading. Something he never did.

"No. I need some time to think." And with that she turned and ran towards her apartment.

Kakashi sat on th bench, unmoving for the next hour.

(Sorry I know it was short. But check out the next chapter. It gets steamy!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 3: A lovers touch**

At home Sakura was getting ready for bed. She stood in front of her mirror combing out her hair. She let out a sigh. She was still confused by tonights events. Her mind kept wandering to Kakashi and that kiss. _His warm lips, tight embrace, hypnotic eyes..._ She shook her head_ no, no no..._

_Get a grip_ she told herself. _Kakashi used to be your Sensi. And he's older that you._ She stopped to think on that for a moment. Finally she decided_ he's not that much older than me... besides, I'm 19 now, I can do as I please._

Her mind was plagued, _what about Sasuke? Well..._ her mind answered. _What about him. He's the one who left. He's the one who didn't care about you...And besides...Kakashi is GEORGOUS!! He's strong and mysterious and passionate... No Sakura!! Stop that..._

She shook her head. Out loud she said, "that line of thinking only leads to trouble." She washed he face and pulled on her silky pink night gown. "What I need now is sleep." She said to herself. "Things will be clear in the morning." although she doubted that was true.

Just as she reached for the light there was a knock on the door. _Who could that be this late?_ She asked herself without wanting to know the answer.

She opened the door to reveal Kakashi. Her heart skipped a beat as her stomach began to flutter. She stared wide eyed at the man who had kissed he only hours earlier.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was shaky.

Catching his gaze, she blushed when she realized she had just opened the door in her night gown. Her short, pink nightie ,that barely covered her thighs. Instinctively she tried to bull it down, which raised a smile and light blush from Kakashi. He cleared his throat and diverted his gaze to a spot on the floor.

After an awkward moment Kakashi regained his composer and raised his eyes to Sakura's.

"I know it's late, but can I come in?

Feeling a little silly about just standing their half naked, Sakura nodded and opened the door wider allowing Kakashi to enter her apartment. He crossed the threshold and let out a deep sigh.

He kept his eyes locked on hers when he said, " Sakura, I didn't mean to upset you... I spent a lot of time thinking after you left, and I decided on one thing. I can't bear to see you everyday knowing I'm not with you. If we can't be together... I'll have to leave the village."

For a moment Sakura was too stunned to speak. His words hit her hard, tearing at emotions in her heart. She just stared at the vulnerable figure of a man standing before her.

Taking her silence as an answer he turned to leave.

"Kakashi don't go!!" Sakura's words escaped her as a desperate plea. Tears had began to fill her soft green eyes. Why was she acting this way. _Did she have feelings for Kakashi?_ She wasn't sure. But what she did know is she didn't want him leaving before she could sort it out.

Swiftly he turned around sweeping he up into his arms, embracing he tightly. Sakura's hands shook as she pulled down Kakashi's mask allowing him to kiss her face and neck.

Slowly he carried her into her bedroom and placed her on the edge of the bed. Staring into her eyes he softly caressed her face. He kissed her fiercely and forced he down to the bed . She inhaled his scent and shivers rippled through her body. She let him embrace he, but she hesitated.

"Wa-it" she said her voice uncertain of its own words. "I don't think I'm ready."

"But I am." Kakashi said huskily. His voice penetrating deep inside her soul. "Sakura, I've waited a long time for you. I watched as you pined for Sasuke. I did my duty as a shinobi and hid my desire while acting as your Sensi. Now is the time to show you how I feel!"

Gently he kissed her forehead. "Sakura, I want to be with you." The he pressed his warm mouth to hers an kissed he passionately. She let out a moan as Kakashi seductively bit her neck. He then moved his lips up here neck letting his mouth gently suck on her ear.

His tongue traced the outline of her ear and followed back down her neck enjoying the taste of her flesh. Sakura let out another moan before interrupting.

"Kakashi..." Her voice trailed off. Damn, the way she said his name drove him crazy!

"Yes, Sakura?" his voice was full of compassion and lust.

" This... This is my first..." her voice was quiet and shy. A deep blush crossed her face.

_Shit..._he hadn't even considered that._ Now what._ His mind was stiff (like other parts of him).Calmly he looked deep into her eyes. "You mean someone as beautiful as you has never felt a man's touch?" There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

Sakura just nodded shyly.

A wicked smile crossed his face. "Then I'll just have to make this extra special." He kissed her again and again. Slowly he traced he body with his hand moving towards her hip. She squirmed under his soft touch.

He lifted he night gown and slowly pulled it over her head, revealing matching pink panties decorated with strawberries. He grinned and began kissing his way back up her stomach, stopping to suck on her breast.

Sakura tilted her head back and let out a moan of pleasure. Gently Kakashi slid his hand into her panties delicately pleasuring his lover. She began thrusting her hips and moaning louder. She felt like she would explode, when Kakashi stopped.

"Huh..Wha..." was the only question she could manage.

"Oh, I'm not through with you just yet" his rough voice seductive.

He began stripping off his cloths as Sakura watched his muscular body with lust and love in her eyes.

He kissed he again as she melted under the weight of his body. He held her close and she winced with the pain of his first thrust, letting out a small gasp. Watching her face Kakashi lowered his mouth to her ear, his breath hot on her skin. Lovingly he whispered , "It gets better." Then he bit her ear making her moan as their bodies became one.

His thrusts were gentle but deep and Sakura soon discovered she liked it. She moaned louder, calling his name till she was screaming it, "KA-KA-SHI!!" They climaxed together and lay side by side panting hard.

Kakashi rolled on to his side and pulled Sakura tightly into his arms. They lay there wet with each others sweat. "That was wonderful" Sakura whispered into his ear. He smiled and kissed he before replying. " The first of many to come."


End file.
